


Some sweetness for a sad soul

by indigoz



Series: drabbles ! [5]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, just tooth rotting sweetness, san is sad and hurt, the other members aren’t really mentioned, they are head over heals for each other, wooyoung is a lovely bf, yunho’s mentioned once or smth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigoz/pseuds/indigoz
Summary: San holes himself up in his room, Wooyoung quickly finding out why. The boyfriends share a sweet, comforting moment.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Series: drabbles ! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614379
Comments: 1
Kudos: 109





	Some sweetness for a sad soul

San sniffles as he rolls over on his bed. Tears slip down his face as he quickly wipes them.

It’s the middle of the day, but still he crawled into his and Yunho’s room to hide himself in his little safe haven, his bed.

Wooyoung had been pacing back and forth wondering what was wrong with his precious boyfriend, but he couldn’t figure it out.

He went over their date in his head.

**_They walked through the park early, to see the sun rise. Then they had a little picnic next to the river with cute sandwiches Hongjoong and Seonghwa made for them._ **

**_After a while they took one of those little paddle boats shaped like a ducky and then they went to a little brasserie._ **

**_The display was filled with cupcakes and cakes and brownies and San gaped at them a lot but ended up only getting a coffee._ **

At that moment Wooyoung stops walking. A sentence flies through his mind as he realizes what’s up with San being holed up in his room.

**_“Idols shouldn’t be allowed here, they’re gonna eat all the sweet stuff here and it’ll look bad.”_ **

Wooyoung balls his fists as he throws on his coat, making his way outside and leaving Yeosang, Seonghwa and Hongjoong on the couch, watching him with confused expressions.

San was starting to feel tired, curled up in a ball underneath his warm blanket. The soft fabric hugged him comfortably, lulling him to sleep as he stopped crying slowly.

The door opens quietly and the young male doesn’t notice, rubbing the side of his face into his pillow to reshape it a bit.

Wooyoung is as careful as possible when placing his basket down. He tiptoes from one bed to the other, his hands lingering around everything he can grab in case he trips.

San has his back to the blonde, still oblivious to the person sneaking up on him. His eyes close slowly as he falls asleep, but then a hand rests on his shoulder peeping out from under the blanket and it stirs him back awake.

“Hmm?” He groggily mumbles as he goes to turn his head. “Angel face it’s me..” Wooyoung’s head moves over his shoulder as his soft lips gently press a kiss against the skin of San’s collar bone.

San sniffles again as his nose in now closed from all the crying, but that doesn’t stop him from pushing into Wooyoung’s touch.

Wooyoung doesn’t sit down yet as he butterfly kisses all over San’s shoulder, followed by his neck and cheek.

“Woo..” San smiles, sighing as he suddenly feels content with just this little bit of skinship. His arms sneak around his boyfriend’s neck as he pulls him onto the bed.

“I brought you something.” Wooyoung kisses San before continuing. From his position on all fours over San he leans over to grab the bag he put down earlier.

“It’s good I promise.”

San is curious, his eyes trying to peer into the bag to see what this mysterious thing is.

Woo first steps out of bed, shooing San as they take a better and more comfortable position than before. Wooyoung is sitting against the headboard of the bed while San rests his back against the other’s chest.

At that moment Wooyoung pulls the surprises out the bag and San’s eyes grow less excited. “Why did you buy those?”

“Because my little sweet tooth of a boyfriend should learn not to let others take away his little pieces of happiness.” Wooyoung holds San’s hand tightly as he speaks, making sure every word reaches him.

San can’t help but smile, feeling gleeful. His hand carefully takes the bag of chocolates out of Wooyoung’s.

The latter is quick with his hands and he opens the bag, grabbing a chocolate piece and feeding it to San. “Hmhm chocolate fairy..” He mimics the way San sounds while nomming on the candy while calling out a pet name to his beloved San.

“A chocolate fairy for a sweets fairy.” San grins widely as he now takes his turn feeding Wooyoung a jelly bear.

Wooyoung laughs and happily chews on the candy given to him. The room gets filled by the sound of the crackling bags, happy hums and soft chewing noises as the two snack on what Wooyoung brought.

“Oh I almost forgot.” Wooyoung suddenly interrupts San as he tries to feed him some chocolate. He bends down next to the bed, revealing a little paper box with two delicious looking cupcakes inside.

The cupcakes are decorated with two marzipan puppies on top of them. A golden retriever and a labrador.

San shines as he looks at them.

“This is the one you were staring at earlier today in that shop isn’t it?” Wooyoung can’t help but smile fondly as he looks at San’s reaction when he nods.

“You’re an angel.” San whispers, hugging Wooyoung’s waist, movements desperate.


End file.
